


_No_Remorse_For_The_Wicked

by SRMW



Series: _THE_FOX_&_THE_LION [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hacking, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRMW/pseuds/SRMW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blume is brewing up a sinister plot, but that same sinister plot ends up bringing two hackers together. For better or for worse? When Aiden Pearce gets roped back into Chicago thanks to T-Bone, he doesn't plan on crossing paths with another skilled hacker who is out for the same information...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. _JOHNATHAN_ROSSA

**Author's Note:**

> aaa
> 
> This is my first attempt at a Watch_Dogs fanfic and of course I just /have/ to put my characters into this world. 
> 
> I have redone the first chapter completely as I really wasn't happy with the first try. I have changed the plot quite a bit and I'm hoping it is better this time <3  
> This story takes place after the Bad Blood DLC (which I finally managed to download and finish OuO ) however Defalt is alive-- and isn't a dead rat~   
> The chapters will most likely be short since I am very busy with school and university applications and portfolio work, but I do want to get this story done as best as I possibly can~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not try and write while in class. You'll make a mess of your writing... And your grades.

_I remember staring at the Television screen, not paying attention to how my vision faded in and out and was eventually blurred by the onslaught of tears that started cascading down my cheeks. I was shaking, balling my hands in and out of fists as I listened to the reporter repeat the breaking news._

_‘—the body of a young male, identified as Mister Johnathan Rossa, was found earlier today floating in the channels between Mad Mile and The Loop. Officials say the cause of death was suicide but have not disclosed any other information. Mister Rossa was a former Blume employee that was pronounced missing 2 weeks prior to today. Blume’s spokesperson, Fredrick Nelson said this: “We send our sincere condolences to Mister Rossa’s family and colleagues. We did not know what caused him to take his own life- but we hope he finds peace.”’_

_I remember sneering at every word the man said, yelling and lashing out before Donnie placed an arm around my shoulders to calm me down. I wept, burying my face into his neck and continued to cry. I knew that when Blume executives were in our shared apartment in The Loop 2 weeks ago and were searching through our belongings, that something had gone wrong… and Johnny was caught in the crosshairs of something bad. I didn’t dare step a foot closer to the apartment door, I turned around and ran. I ran and ran until I had reached an L-train platform and bought a ticket for the next train to The Wards._

_Donnie held me tighter as my crying grew louder. Everyone in the White Lion lounge looked at the television with glossy eyes. Today- one of our brothers has died, their grieving eyes seemed to say. Donnie whispered something to me that I didn’t quite catch- perhaps words of comfort or words of promised revenge? The whole White Lions gang was in shock, but despite the shock everyone felt, we knew clearly who had done it: Blume._

_I remember when Johnny came to me with the news, he was so bubbly saying that ‘A company finally noticed his brilliance and genius.’ A place amongst the top engineers of Blume: up where all the new tech gets created and tested- a place where all Blume’s secrets lie- ‘Well, almost all!’ I remember him saying before laughing out._

_The next few weeks after that news report, Win didn’t greet anyone with his usual cheer and broad smile, Ty didn’t spend as much time on his bike- he just sat in the corner booth, in complete silence, but Donnie carried on as usual- but he knew he had to, someone had to be strong for all the White Lions… but especially me.  
I still sit on my bed downstairs with every newspaper article I could find on Jonny’s case stuck on the walls around me, every bit of classified information- I got on Blume thanks to Black Market traders- I went through with a fine comb, all in a vain effort to find who wanted Johnny dead._

_And more importantly:_

_Who wanted me dead now too?_

_You see, Johnny’s body was found 2 months ago and in those 2 months I found a document while on one of my ‘information trips’ to a ctOS centre that was sent out to a group of fixers from somebody in Blume ordering a hit on me and to make my death seem ‘Accidental’ or ‘Suicidal’. Whoever this was knew Johnny had leaked confidential and critical information to me regarding Blume and were now on the hunt to make sure that information stays hidden.  
Well, it doesn’t really help that I’ve already began using this acquired information to my advantage to get into Blume’s systems, now does it? But I’ll use it to expose these corrupted kings and take down their little empire they’ve created- because I have one helluva gut wrenching feeling that Blume is planning something big and nasty for Chicago and I’m not liking it one bit._


	2. _#WELCOME_BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden arrives back in Chicago to help T-Bone sort out a puzzling Blume problem. However, Aiden does not plan on running into another hacker after the same information him and T-Bone are after, and Rai especially did not plan on running into the Vigilante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo~
> 
> I'm back! I've been revising this story and I've changed the original plot a bit but everything still fits in fine. I've been very busy with playing Watch_Dogs 2 and it was so much fun to play <3  
> I loved the new atmosphere and everything! I don't think there was one thing I didn't like about the game but now it's back to trying to write mediocre fan fiction.
> 
> I have not done a proof read yet so if there are mistakes (Major or minor) I apologize and they will be fixed in the coming weeks <3
> 
> Enjoy ~
> 
> ps: I feel that I need to point out that 'Rai' is not pronounced 'Ray' but like 'Rye' idk how to explain it better than that~

_#WELCOME_BACK  
He dreaded coming back. Back to this place where there was a bounty on his head and everywhere he turned he feared he’d brush shoulders with a Fixer or Blume employee who probably lived with his picture in their back pocket. Needless to say, Aiden Pearce was not happy to come back to Chicago.

 

T-Bone had contacted him a month ago just after he had arrived in St.Louis to watch over Nicky and Jackson. T-Bone had told him that Defalt had fessed up and wanted to reform and help out. What puzzled Aiden wasn’t that the rat-faced DJ wanted to help them, it was what did he want to help with? He hadn’t bothered asking because the bearded hacker was too busy yelling frantically that he should and quote “Get his ass back here asap.”

 

Aiden didn’t trust in Defalt’s ‘reformation’ but he knew better than to argue with T-Bone- but it didn’t make him feel any better as he drove up to the newly established hideout in Parker Square where T-Bone was squatting.  
“‘Bout time you got your ass back in Chi-Town.” T-Bone piped up from behind a half opened door, peeking his nose out of the door just enough that Aiden could see his tied beard swing in and out of view. “Took your sweet time too.”

 

Aiden scoffed, locking the car doors and walking towards the door, cocking his head sideways with a small grimace on his face said, “Nice to see you too, T-Bone.” before opening the door to allow himself in.

 

“Hey, y’know it’s good damn manners to wipe your feet before entering a home?!” The older hacker cackled, locking the door behind himself and Aiden. “So, how’s your sister?”

 

Small talk. Aiden hated small talk. Something to fill the awkward silence.

 

Although the silence was no better than meaningless blabber exchanges.

 

“Good.”

 

T-Bone sighed, taking a seat in an office chair that sat in front of rows of computer screens. The white light making the two men's faces pale as they stared at the data streaming across the screens.

 

“You are as social as always, Pearce…” The older hacker turned his back to Aiden, his fingers hovering above the keyboard before he began typing. “Listen, I didn’t call you back to hell for nothing. We’ve got trouble.”

 

Aiden pulled up another office chair and sat himself down, crossing his arms and huffing impatiently at the other hacker. “Yes, I gathered as much.”

 

“Blume is planning something nasty,” T-bone glanced toward Aiden as he typed, bringing up various documents for Aiden to look at on the larger monitor next to him, “We’re not a hundred percent sure what exactly they are planning but, well, shit- with the amount of deaths happening in Chicago lately especially that one that happened to that Blume employee-”

 

Aiden piped up from staring at the documents, interjecting quickly, “He committed suicide didn’t he?”

 

T-Bone cleared his throat out of annoyance, “Yea, but it all seems too dang fishy to me. Call me paranoid but we’ve started to believe Blume is behind the whole thing.”

 

Aiden removed his phone from his coat’s pocket and placing it in the charging cradle that was linked to the computer and began transferring the various documents. “I’m assuming by ‘we’, you mean yourself and Defalt?” he glanced up to see T-Bone nod, before resuming his antics with the data transferal. 

 

“So, you don’t even want to know why we’re squatting out here in Parker Square? Don’t want to know why we can’t use the Bunker? Because, amigo, it is one hellava story that I-”

 

“Gardener found out because of some Dedsec leak that decided they wanted the cash more.” The vigilante spoke unamused, too immersed in his activity to bother with sounding amused or to try and sound interested. He was tired- the drive back to Chicago was stressful, he was constantly tensed up just waiting for a bullet to his temple or perhaps a bullet to the tire again. Now with the added stress of Blume possibly planning something terrible, he wasn’t in the mood to listen to long winded stories or even ask questions just to sate his curiosity- or T-Bones need to spin a long winded story.

 

“Geez, take the fun outa everything.” T-Bone mumbled angrily and continued to work in silence.

 

The two hackers sat there in the new bunker on the east side of Parker Square in an abandoned apartment basement. The hum of the computers filled the awkward silence left by Aiden and T-Bone’s failure to converse in conversation, dust particles swirling in front of the beams of light created by the screens and over hanging lights that lit up the surrounding area in a dim, sickly yellow light- the lights swinging from side to side whenever a train rushed past causing the building’s foundation to shake.  
In the far corner opposite Aiden, he could see a bed lying on the ground surrounded by presumably empty beer cans and empty pizza boxes. It reminded him about his old room at the Owl Motel. How he wished he could just rest for an hour-

 

“-Aiden?” T-Bone waved a hand in front of his face, making him snap his head towards the bearded hacker’s direction with a startled expression. “Yeah, sorry.” He brushed a hand over his stubble, reaching out with the other to grab his phone from the docking cradle.  
T-Bone sighed, “I was saying that I have a plan.”

 

Aiden nodded to show that he was listening as he scrolled through his phone, looking at the various hacking exploits he still had. “We need to get you into Blume’s new office building here in Parker Square-”

 

“That one on the hill just before the off-ramp to head to The Wards?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s the one. It shouldn’t be too heavily guarded, at least not tonight anyway. Gardener is having some big shebang in Mad Mile to celebrate ctOS 2.0, what a load of horse shit…” 

 

The vigilante nodded, placing his phone in his coat pocket again before standing up and  
walking to a crate behind where they sat. “Well, I would prefer to not go there unarmed. I’m taking some of your weapons.” He knelt down at the crate, helping himself to a silenced SMG and a burst fire chrome pistol. Slipping the weapons into the holsters under his sweater he turned back towards T-Bone, “So, is that all the information you have?” 

 

T-Bone ‘tsk’d’ rolling his eyes as he turned his back towards Aiden, not feeling up to deal with the Vigilante’s mannerisms. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” T-Bone shot back coldly, rolling his shoulders back to stretch. 

 

The vigilante huffed, impatient and annoyed, “well,” he began, taking his phone out again to swipe through various apps, “I'll be going then.”

 

Without any further words or details being said, the 2 hackers parted as Aiden exited the basement door and headed to his car to make the trek to the ctOS building.

 

Xxxx

 

It wasn't like Rai to be so invested in something, so obsessed with finding the truth. Sure, she invested herself in her hobbies and her job as a web designer and part time street artist but to invest herself in an activity that not only put herself at risk but others too was not something she did.

 

‘But jonathan deserves justice.’ She whispered in her head as doubt clouded her thoughts.

 

What she was doing was not about revenge. In fact she didn't know what it was about. Was it really for justice? Or was there something she was missing?

 

Although Jonathan did share sensitive information with her, it wasn't enough to kill him and place a hit on her over. But Blume was hiding something, she knew that much.

 

Wind whipped her short hair up as she weaved in between the cars on the highway, spotting the ctOS center not far from the off ramp. 

 

Her earpiece pinged and Donovan's voice rang through.  
“Listen Rai, you gotta make quick in there. Although there's minimal guards tonight, reinforcements will get there as soon as you start downloading those files.” His voice was thick with concern, Rai smiled at his worry for her.  
“Re-lax Donnie, I'll be in and out before they know it and no one will get hurt~.” She took the off ramp and traveled the short dirt road to the ctOS building, parking the bike out of sight before climbing off and placing a cotton mask over the lower half of her face. The mask resembled an open mouth of a large cat, inked in white over the black cotton. “Tell me, how long will i have until reinforcements arrive?” She whispered, dropping to a low crouch as she crept up to a ladder leading to the roof of the building.

 

“8 to 10 minutes.”

 

Rai hummed, contemplating if it was enough to get out safely. “Right. Look, if things go tail-up I'm going to cut the power to the district, hopefully that'll create enough confusion for me to get out.” She grunted as she began climbing the ladder, hoisting herself onto the roof and crawling over to a locked door.

 

“Sounds good. Just,” Donnie sighed, she could feel his tension, “Just be safe. I don't want you hurt.”

 

The transmission dropped after she hummed in agreement before she hacked the doors electronic lock.

 

‘Get in, get the data, get out’  
It sounded so easy, so text book

 

But it never went down that way.

 

Rai snuck through the open door, taking cover behind a balconey balustrade to peer down at the floor below.

 

Only 3 guards. 2 below and one in the office she needed to get into.

 

She sucked in her breath, narrowing her eyes as she thought of the plan of attack. A burst fire pistol was unloaded and replaced with a tranquilizing dart sized to fit the caliber of the gun. Poking her head up from behind the safety of cover, Rai aimed the gun at the first of the 3 guards who had his back turned to her and with the pull of the trigger he fell. Soon the other unsuspecting guard joined him on the floor in a deed sleep.

 

She sighed, wiping the sweat that had gathered on her forehead away. She hated it, the stress of being caught, mainly being caught and forced to resort to lethal force.  
But it had to be done.

 

Readjusting her face mask and slipping the pistol back into the holster on her waist, Rai jumped down to the floor below her- the carpet cushioning her feet and dulling the sound of impact as she landed on it. Black strands of hair stuck to her skin, her eyes darting to look at every corner around her in case of unknown guards. Her sneakers were silent against the polished tiled floor as she crept towards the office door, leaning against the wall next to the entrance, she peered inside to look at the guard who was completely unaware of her presence as he ate away at a stale doughnut. An unloaded tranquilising dart was gingerly placed between her fingers before being gripped by her hand as she crept up behind him.

 

The dart was quickly lodged in his neck, her other arm shoving his body back down into the office chair as he sluggishly tried to fight back, but the dose took over and soon he was out cold. Rai let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding in and she hastily began typing away at the keyboard after she had brushed the stale doughnut away.

 

“Right,” She whispered to herself, her voice had a melody to it as she swept through the various files she began downloading. Blume employee emails, shipment details, phone records, ctOS data, upcoming meetings, everything and anything that was on the server she began downloading to her phone.

 

Xxx

 

Aiden flexed his fingers around the steering wheel, his gaze steeling as he stopped at the ctOS center and noticing single tyre tracks.

 

‘Bike.’ his mind began calculating. ‘Guards don’t use bikes. Fuck, someone else is here already.’  
He grit his teeth, snarling at the conclusion. The Fox quickly exited the car, running up to the entrance door and slipping inside. He took a step towards the main office before stopping to survey the unconscious guards lying at his feet. Somebody was definitely here.  
His ears pricked and his eyes widened as he heard footsteps from the main office, he ducked behind a pillar, pistol drawn.

 

A young woman with her face half-covered exited the office, and walked towards his position.  
In a blur of motion, Aiden had pinned her against the pillar, the guns barrel pressed against her temple.

 

She yelp in surprise as her back hit the cool concrete of the pillar and he roughly shoved her against it again as to say ‘Shut it.’

 

“Who are you and why are you here?” He growled, applying more pressure to her chest as he let the trigger click.

 

A lump formed in her throat and he watched as she swallowed it- visibly nervous- she tried to speak but nothing but a choked answer came out.

 

Impatient, Aiden yanked her face mask down, exposing her features. “Name. Now.”

 

The women swallowed again, her gaze icing over before she stared right into Aiden’s eyes, licking her top lip she said curtly “Rai.” She observed him quickly, taking note of the grey jacket and blue undershirt he wore along with the face mask and baseball cap with a fox symbol. “The Vigilante. Look, I'd love to stay and chat but reinforcements are on their way and I dont want to be here when they get here so-”  
Rai sucked her breath in, gasping as she was shoved against the wall again as she pushed against him to get away.

 

“You took data. What do you want with it?” Aiden snarled, his green eyes flaring with anger and annoyance.

 

“Please, I-I…!” Rai’s eyes darted around, feeling panicked and trapped as time ticked away.  
“I can give you a copy of the data if you want it and-and I can tell you why I have it but please! Please we have to leave now.” Her voice became an urgent whisper, her eyes pleading as the bore into Aiden’s cold gaze.

 

The vigilante scoffed, letting his breath escape his nose in a huff of pure annoyance before relenting. “Fine. Come with me.” His fingers clasped around her wrist in an iron grip, Rai thought for a moment her wrist would shatter if he applied any more pressure. He yanked her forward, towards his car and pushed her into the passenger seat before getting into the drivers side.

 

“You came here on a bike. Can they trace you?” He asked while switching the ignition on and reversing.

 

“No.” She said quickly, “Stolen, also i wore gloves.”

 

Aiden nodded, speeding off and taking a sharp right turn to head back towards the safe house.  
He knew it wasn't wise or safe to let this person whom he had just met see the location of his safe house or even be in the same car, completely unrestrained.

 

“Umm,” she began softly, shrinking in the seat when she noticed his icy stare pierce into her eyes. No doubt Aiden was annoyed. The atmosphere in the car was thick with unease as they drove along Chicago's streets back to the outskirts of Parker Square.  
Rai swallowed back the lump in her throat, trying her best not to be phased by the fact that the man who sat next to her still had a cocked gun on his side- a simple movement to pull it out and lodge a bullet in her brain if she made a wrong move. 

 

As much as Rai was used to dealing with violent gang members and security personnel, she'd have the upper hand with back up and a tactical strategy- in this moment she had none of those. She was defenseless and open to attack.

 

But this was the vigilante! A crime fighter and bringer of justice to Chicago! He wouldn't hurt her over data she had and he possibly wanted, right? She shut her eyes, grimacing at the thought. Of course he would. She was an obstacle in the way of the goal, was she not?

 

“Get out.” The command that was growled at her made her jump. 

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

Aiden sighed, frustrated, “get out of the car. We’re here.”

 

Although “here” was unknown to her, what she did see was a dilapidated complex a few stories high with a rusted door that was shabbily painted a teal colour that Aiden was walking towards. His hand hovering on the pistol at his hip.

 

Gulping air she followed him hastily to the door. 

 

\----

 

“Aiden, for god's sake! I heard-”

 

T-Bone stopped mid sentence, his index finger hovering in the air as he stared at the new face that entered in front of Aiden.

 

“Who's this?”

 

The vigilante cleared his throat, throwing his jacket onto the couch in the corner. “Her name is Rai. I don't know much more except she was at the ctOS center.”

 

T-Bone face revealed surprise before falling flat, “that's great and all Aiden but you don't just bring a person here that we don't know!”

 

Aiden shrugged, unsheathing his pistol and aiming it at the back of her head, “Explain yourself and you get to keep your head.”

 

Instinctively she raised her hands, eyeing Aiden from the corner of her sight as he stood behind her. “Alright! Just please--! Dont…”

 

T-Bone motioned with his hands for Aiden to disarm- a motion which Aiden chose to ignore.

 

“What's your name, honey? Full name.” T-Bone sat himself on an office chair in front of her.

 

“Rai Finely.”

 

T-Bone hummed, “Carry on, Hun, tell us everything we would want to know.”

 

“I-” she swallowed thickly, her arms growing tired as she kept them up in fear of the barrel aimed at her head, “I was at the ctOS center because I needed data to find out why they killed my friend.”

 

This peaked Aiden's interest, “friend?”

 

“Yes. His name was Jonathan Rossa. He was a Blume informant for dedsec and myself.”

 

Aiden lowered his gun, taking her words in. Perhaps they had the same goal- because she didn't seem to be an enemy at this point.

 

She lowered her hands, breathing out in relief. “Blume has put a price on my head now because of the data he shared with me. I wanted that data to try and track down who it was that ordered the hit on myself and Jonathan.”

 

“We're investigating what Blume has been up to. CtOS’s code doesn't add up. They’ve added something more since I worked on it and I can't figure out what it's for.” T-Bone leaned back in the chair spinning around to face the monitors. “Come’mere, take a look.”

 

Rai cautiously stepped towards where T-Bone sat. The monitors were filled with lines and lines of CtOS's code- but something was definitely off.

 

“Code is missing.” She whispered.

 

“That's what I picked up too. It's just a fragment of a larger code.” T-Bone rubbed his temples, sighing before looking up at her face, “by the way, Rai. My name’s T-Bone or Ray call me what you want!” He laughed swinging around on his chair to face Aiden. “And I'm sure you're more than acquainted with this asshole here.”

 

Aiden did nothing but stare at her, making the unease settle in a pit at the bottom of her stomach. 

 

“The data.” Aiden sighed defeated as he walked towards her, placing his hand out in front of her, “can you send me a copy.” 

 

She nodded, transferring the data over to his phone. 

 

“I'll drive you back to where you need to go.” He said, his tone flat and unapologetic as if he hadn't had a gun aimed at her head just a minute ago.

 

“Th-thank you,” she stammered, “but I'll take the L.”

 

“The L is too far and dangerous to walk to from here for a women.” T-Bone said softly.”

 

“He's right. Thats why I offered.”

 

“Alright, thank you,-?”

 

“Aiden.” He said, fetching his coat to put it back on before walking out the door to his car parked outside.

 

\--- 

 

“Where to?”

 

“White Lion Lounge.”

 

The conversations between the two of them were curt and to the point. 

 

They were on the highway headed to the Wards. Aiden would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little curious as to why a woman, particularly a young white woman, was going to a bar in the heart of the Wards- a bar that was surrounded by gang territory. 

 

But he knew his curiosity would not be welcome by her. Not after what he had done to her- she was nervous around him, she was keeping to herself, making sure not to overstep his boundary.  
His fingers swiped over his phone screen next to his thigh- out of her line of sight. He decided placing a tracker on her phone would be the smartest decision after their encounter, just incase she got the urge to rat him out or do anything else that would endanger his low profile.

 

“Um, Aiden- you can slow down, it’s right here.” She said, motioning to the bar on the other side of the street.

 

The car came to a standstill and she got out. “Thank you, Aiden.” Rai gave him a small smile before walking across the street to enter the bar.

 

He watched as she disappeared behind the black doors, starting the ignition and driving back to Parker Square to deal with the problem at hand- and to hear T-Bone chew his ear off.


End file.
